


Release

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [38]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: {Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

“Seventeen Seelies.” Jace says in exasperation as he walks toward the monitor. “Seventeen.”

“I know.” Alec says as he writes something on his tabloid. “I don’t know what’s happening. First Raphael and now this.”

“Alec, this wasn’t one Seelie or two, this was a slaughter.”

“You think I don’t know that, Jace? I talked to the Clave they’re sending Lydia and we’re going to put together a task force with the Downworlders to figure this out.”

“Yeah, well they better hurry up.” Jace says as he shakes his head.

“Did you- Did you know them?” Alec asks, suddenly realizing the possibility.

Jace sighs. “Yeah, most of them. Izzy too.”

“Dammit. I’m sorry, Jace. No wonder I felt-”

“Yeah, well, it doesn’t matter. I’ll get over it.”

Alec nods his head and places his hand on Jace’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. He knows that there’s nothing he can do. Nothing to help Jace, unless he asks for it. He doesn’t like to appear weak or in need of anything. Alec gets that, but he knows that Jace is in some pain. He can feel it through their bond. Alec can only hope that if he doesn’t open up to him, or go to him for help that he’s going to someone else. Someone who can help him, because he shouldn’t be alone in this. No one should.

“Okay.” Alec says, eventually. “But if you need anything, anything, come find me.”

Jace nods his head and Alec makes his way to his office. Jace watches him go and sighs. He feels sad, but mostly he’s angry. How dare these people slaughter them? Whoever they are. Seelies can play games and tricks. They can fight. But they have honor, they’re in touch with  the earth or whatever. They’re the most wise. How could someone just kill seventeen the way that they did? How could they?

“Screw it.” Jace says as he walks away from the monitor, toward the elevator.

He doesn’t want to be here. He needs something, he needs to get this anger and sadness and emotions out of him. He needs a release. So, with that in mind he makes his way to Sebastian’s bedroom and knocks on the door, a little aggressively. A few seconds is all it takes for the door to open.

“Jace.” Sebastian says with his smile that makes Jace’s heart flutter and his pants tighten. “Who do I have to thank for the honor of your presence?”

Jace smirks. “You said something about if I need a release?”

Sebastian’s smirks matches Jace’s as he pulls him into his room by his shirt.

“I believe I did.”


End file.
